Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a printer, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for printing images on a long print medium while conveying the print medium.
Related Art
A printer has been known that is configured to print images on a long print medium while conveying the print medium. In the known printer, if print data of a next sheet is in a printable state at a point of time when printing of a current sheet is completed, printing of the next sheet is continuously performed. Meanwhile, if the print data of the next sheet is not in the printable state at the point of time when printing of the current sheet is completed, a trailing end of the current sheet is conveyed to a cut position, and the current sheet is cut off. Thereafter, a leading end of a continuous print medium is conveyed to a print start position.